


Ride you

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Romance, Sex, Slight OOC, Smut, Smutty, be nice :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we all like to let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride you

Smiling at the man below her, her hungry gaze took in the sight before her. His hands bound, the ball gag in his wet mouth and even the blindfold shielding her from his gaze. His dick, buried deep within her, felt wonderful. Her familiar pussy had accepted his dick hungrily, her arousal making her wet and incredibly warm. As she had lowered herself on him, she'd heard a small muffled moan come from his lips. Her warmth had surrounded his throbbing dick and her tight, soaking pussy had been incredibly warm. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to move. Her pussy moving rhythmically on his dick. Small, almost inaudible moans escaped her. Her tits bounced as she rode him, the sound of the flesh hitting flesh filling his ears. He thought of her voluptuous breasts... Oh how he wanted to suckle her. Suckle the large, swollen nipples he knew he would find. His mouth watered at the thought, despite the gag ball. Trying to reach her tits, the rope tightened around his hands. Shoots of pain soon came to him..

Her breathing had begun to increase. She sounded breathless but incredibly sexy. His hips involuntarily met with each of her movements. 

"Oh God baby." She moaned, moving almost desperately on him. His cock feeling wonderful in her pussy. 

The words only heightened his arousal. Every movement moved him closer to the edge. His hips clenched in anticipation but his lover continued. She moved wantonly, lustfully on him as if she was milking him dry. The desire to have him completely buried in her making her actions careless and almost rough. Ragged, exhausted moans came from him. A sheen of sweat forming on his skin. 

Smirking slightly, she slowly rose from his cock. She ignored the emptiness she felt before kneeling by his side. His erect cock glistened with her juices and her mouth watered at the sight. Instantly, her mouth was on him, sucking. Taking him as far as she could go. Her eyes watered slightly as he hit the back of her throat. A moan of pure pleasure escaped her, causing vibrations down his still swollen cock. 

Underneath his blindfold, his eyes closed in bliss. Her warm mouth expertly caressed him as her hands fondled his aching balls. He hissed in surprise as he felt her lick softly up and down his shaft. Her hand pumping him at the same time. 

His chest was heavy by the time his release came. Her warm mouth too much for him. She swallowed the liquid easily, her desire for him refusing to allow her to waste any. 

"Are you my bitch, baby? Are you going to serve me?" She asked him, nibbling on his earlobe. When he refused to respond, his tiredness making him disobedient, she kissed the nape of his neck. 

He took an intake of breath, struggling with the large pink gag ball in his mouth. He soon began to nod. She laughed in his ear, sending shockwaves down his spine. It turned him on even more. He thought of her paddling his arse...

Running her sharp fingernail down his chest, circling his taut, erect nipples as she went, she loved the power she had on her man. Her simple touch seemed to be his undoing as he finally began to beg. 

"Please.... I want to serve you, mistress." He told her, with difficulty. The gag ball in his pretty pink mouth muffling his plea. 

Slowly, as if considering her actions, she took the gag ball from his mouth and untied him. She stood up as she finished. With her hands on her hips, she looked down at the naked man. Her look bordered on impatience. 

"Come on then. Serve me." She commended him, her voice gruff with her arousal. Meekly, her slut crawled beneath her legs before resting on her thighs. He began to suck and lick at her more than willing pussy lips. Her arousal was soaking his face, her scent filling his nostrils. Hungrily, he ate her as if she'd starved him. His tongue driving to the brink of insanity. As his teeth grazed her swollen, sensitive clit, a rebuke came from her lips. 

"Easy now!" She breathed, pain breaking into her pleasure. Her lover stopped his attentions immediately. He raised his face to look at her. A look of repentance on his face. 

She urged him on as she growled impatiently. Her hands buried deep in his hair. She tugged at his roots almost painfully as she hoped he'd listen to her.

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes profusely* erm.... well, this just some smut. Please review? :p


End file.
